Miedo
by Jesswinch
Summary: Cual es el mayor temor del santo de Andromeda?, como fue?, culpa de quien fue? paseen y disfruten leyendo


Hola ya un rato sin pasar por aquí, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.

MIEDO

Nunca había vuelto a tener tanto miedo como el día de hoy, nunca había vuelto a sentirse tan impotente como ahora se sentía, nunca había vuelto a sentir esa necesidad de gritarle a su hermano por su espera, aun recordaba cuando eran niños y que en medio de la oscuridad se pasaba a la cama de su hermano mayor para sentirse protegido, o cuando la tormentosas lluvias lo hacían estremecerse y corría hacia su mayor, pero eso era hace mucho tiempo y hace mucho tiempo no sentía ese temor que emanaba desde su interior. Recordaba aquel día cuando por primera vez sintió un miedo igual y que desde ese día todo lo demás que le daba miedo había quedado en el olvido.

***flasback***

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, solo que ese día era el cumpleaños número seis de la nieta del SR. Kido y era la única vez que todos convivían con todos, por ello a ninguno de los niños huérfanos que vivían en esa casa les gustaba ese día, era para ellos el día del año mas odioso. Tener que aguantar los caprichos de la pequeña Saori y sus compañeritos de escuela que eran igual que ella o más odiosos. Así que el simplemente quería desaparecer de entre la multitud junto con su hermano mayor si se daba la oportunidad. Y ahí estaba el de pie en una esquina, sin hablar, sin moverse hasta el punto de no querer respirar para no ser notado, solamente estaba ahí a espera de su mayor quien le dijo que ahí se quedara hasta que el llegara. El verde esmeralda de sus ojos miraba el ir y venir de la gente que se encontraba en ese momento en la enorme mansión hasta que visualizo a uno de sus compañeros, el pequeño Jabu que cuando este lo miro le dio señas de que fuera a su lado. Realmente al pequeño peli-verde le sorprendió eso ya que ellos dos no eran amigos pero se sorprendió más cuando Jabu se acerco a él con determinación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a mi hermano.

-¡Haaa!, siempre de obediente con él, ven vamos –tomándolo de la mano.

-Espera, ¿a dónde? –Lo miro –no debo de moverme, mi hermano…

-Y tu muy obediente, ven no te haré daño esta vez… mejor dicho por ahora, solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Ahí-dijo señalando la una puerta cerrada –ven, vamos a ver.

El pequeño camino junto a su compañero y ya frente a la puerta gris el niño castaño la abrió lentamente.

Ambos asomaron sus cabezitas y lentamente entraron a la habitación, observaron que en ella había una maleta enorme de color negra junto con una ropa extraña de colores y unos zapatos exageradamente enormes de color negro, un espejo con una mesita llena de cachivaches, ambos se miraron sorprendidos hasta que el más pequeño se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Que se supone que hay aquí?

Jabu que era el que tuvo la idea de entrar ahí dijo sin más –escuche a una de las sirvientas que aquí estaba el payaso.

-Payaso? Y ¿qué es eso? –pregunto.

-Shun acaso no sabes que es un payaso- pregunto admirado.

El peli-verde solo negó con la cabeza, y es que era verdad nunca había visto uno –nunca he visto uno. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Pues… yo tampoco –contesto el otro niño –por ello estamos aquí tuve curiosidad y vine, pero no le digas a nadie que no sabía que era porque si no te parto la cara. –levantando su puñito enfrente de la cara del menor.

Ambos niños se sorprendieron al escuchar la puerta al abrirse y rápidamente corrieron a espaldas si uno se los enormes sillones que ahí se encontraban. Miraron entrar a un señor regordete a la habitación, caminaba lentamente y con torpeza hasta la silla que estaba frente al espejo.

La ronca voz del sujeto empezó a emitir sonidos de fastidio –grrr, tener que estar aquí. –decía mientras tomaba un tarro de pintura blanca que empezó aponérsela en la cara.

Ambos niños observaron detenidamente y con horror la escena, en donde su piel oscura mugrienta llenas de manchas cambiaba a blanca, sus labios resecos gruesos y sucios se convertían en un color rojo carmesí con una proporción más grande casi al deforme, sus ojos chicos e hinchados se convertían en enormes y al final el retoque de la nariz, una bola roja grande y que emitía un sonido. Vieron como cambio su sucia olorosa ropa a una de colores llamativos, vieron igual con horror como sus pies se convertían en unos pies enormes. Así ambos niños miraban con miedo aquel tipo convertirse en lo que llamaban payaso.

Shun no quería ni respirar, de no ser necesario para vivir no lo haría pero de igual manera el miedo, horror que sentía en ese momento no la había sentido antes, comprendió que todo a lo que tenia medo no era nada significativo con lo que ahora estaba experimentando a tal grado que no podía gritar, llorar, correr, solo se quedo ahí escondido con ese temor en su ser. Para Jabu la experiencia fue la misma, borro todos sus miedos y los convirtió en uno solo, no expresaba, no se movía, no articulaba, no pensaba, solamente observaba a ese sujeto que era el nombrado payaso.

-Maldita sea- dijo la ronca voz, saco de la maleta una botella y dio un sorbo del liquido que tenia. –bien a dar el espectáculo a estos insectos. –termino de decir levantándose torpemente y caminando a la salida de la habitación.

En ese momento Jabu vio la oportunidad y salió corriendo Shun lo imito después de unos segundos, salió y observó a su hermano de pie en aquella esquina con algo de molestia, quiso correr pero al sentir una presión en su mano se detuvo de golpe y miro tras de sí.

La sonrisa roja carmesí daba paso a los dientes amarillentos y el olor al brandy barato. –tu pequeño, ayúdame con mi acto. –dijo el payaso

Los verdes esmeraldas de sus ojos miraron con horror al sujeto, quiso decir algo, quiso llamar a su hermano quien miraba a Shun como era llevado hacia afuera por aquel hombre, quiso gritar, llorar pero el miedo que sentía no se lo permitió. Ya afuera en el patio todos estaban esperando el grandioso acto de "Popeyo el payaso" todos los niños gritaban feliz cuando lo vieron salir, aplaudían reían al verle, Shun solo miro a su alrededor preguntándose ¿porque le aplaudían?, ¿ellos acaso no tenían miedo?. Miro buscando a alguien y visualizo a su hermano quien le regalaba una sonrisa, pero al que buscaba era a Jabu, lo encontró sentado inmóvil mirando hacia el piso, sin siquiera aplaudir como los demás invitados. Ya en el espectáculo el payaso le daba órdenes al peli verde y este obedecía sin emitir ningún gesto o sonido, no expresaba felicidad ni asombro como los demás cosa que Ikki su hermano mayor noto. Después de casi dos horas el grandioso Popeyo dio las gracias y se alejo junto al pequeño.

-Gracias- dijo el payaso. –Fuiste un buen pupilo –rio enseñándole su enorme boca, dientes y aliento.

Cuando al fin Shun pudo alejarse fue corriendo en dirección al patio para buscar a su hermano que este se encontraba de pie en la puerta y al mirarlo le sonrió.

-Como estabas entretenido con el payaso, no comiste, así que ten un trozo de pastel. -Dijo Ikki a su menor dándole un plato del delicioso pastel de chocolate. El pequeño quiso decir algo pero solo tomo con sus manos aquel trozo.

-¿Y bien?-

-…

-¿Como se dice?-

-Gracias – dijo en una voz muy tenue.

-¿Qué pasa? No te gusto el acto del payaso ese?. –pregunto el mayor.

El pequeño solo quedo en silencio y con voz más tenue dijo –tengo sueño.

***Fin flash back***

Miraba de pies a cabeza a aquel sujeto que estaba disfrazado de payaso, desde aquel día se creó en él un temor enorme a esos sujetos disfrazados, nunca jamás ha demostrado tanto temor en su vida más que a los payasos, a esos malditos seres pero ahora lo que experimentaba era lo mismo de hace siete años, su respiración se acelero, sus ojos no daban ningún expresión pero dentro de el aquel miedo irracional crecía cada vez mas.

-Te estoy llamando Shun –dijo el peli-azul tomando a su menor del hombro observando cómo se quedaba perdido mirando al payaso que regalaba globos. –quieres un globo?

-NO! –grito el peli-verde.

-Ok, no tienes que gritarme, solo bromeo contigo… pero entonces porque lo miras tanto?

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Ikki observo más detenidamente al sujeto, sabía que Shun a una corta edad había agarrado un miedo irracional a los payasos pero nunca entendió ni como, ni cuándo, ni donde, hasta que entonces recordó –Es aquel payaso que fue a un cumpleaños de Saori… si ¿es ese?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya entendí, ahí fue donde empezó tu miedo a esas cosas, jajaja. –se rio entretenido

Shun lo observo con molestia, sabía que ese miedo que tenia a los payasos era irracional e inclusive ese miedo le ayudo a superar otros miedos, suspiro y camino hacia aquel horroroso ser.

El mayor de los hermanos lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro –¿Porque vas ahí?, mejor vámonos, no te vaya a dar un infarto y que hago contigo –le dijo en gracia.

El peli-verde observaba en silencio y en verdad que quería correr o seguir a su hermano quien ahora caminaba en dirección en contra, pero dentro de él pensaba que si se acercaba a él tal vez superaría ese miedo pero… mejor era dar la media vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido posible. Así fue como termino caminando a un lado de su hermano hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba por el hombro y para su sorpresa al darse vuelta vio al espeluznante ser.

-¿Quieres un globo? –dijo con la voz más ronca de lo que recordaba.

Esa voz estremeció al peli verde y al peli azul que al mirar atrás de el vio como el payaso le preguntaba a su hermano con una risa perturbadora.

-Los globos flotan y tu también flotaras –dijo con una malicia de diversión a lo que Shun solo se estremeció mas al grado que experimento ese miedo en todo su ser, aquel miedo que ya nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera en una batalla.

-¿Qué te crees?! –Grito Ikki –diciendo esas tonterías, lárgate!

-Va, no tiene sentido del humor, esto es diversión- dijo el sujeto alejándose con torpeza

-Aquí no saben contratar gente. –Decía el mayor –ven vámonos… Shun!

El menor solo seguía mirando a la nada

-Ya se fue… ven. -tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a irse con él.

Después de un rato llegaron ya a la mansión Kido, el santo de Andrómeda se disponía a seguir a Ikki para sus habitaciones y así terminar con un día muy agotador pero en eso escucho un sonido tras de él.

-Hola enano- dijo con gracia el chico de camisa café.

-¡Jabu!, Hola –contesto como normalmente le contestaba, con educación.

Jabu miro al santo –No pensé que siguieras de enano, jajaja, casi ni te vi, jajaja, no te creas sabes que bromeo.

-¡Pues bromea en otra parte!- se escucho la voz de Ikki desde su habitación.

-Jajaja, tu hermano no tiene sentido del humor, pero tu si, verdad enano.- contesto alegremente Jabu.

Su mente empezó a planear algo inusual en él y una sonrisa divertida se visualizo en sus labios, se hiso un lado para que el santo del unicornio pasara camino a su habitación, lo miro de espaldas, lo pensó, realmente no, solamente camino tras de el, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano que estaba abierta, nuevamente quiso pensar si sería lo correcto, no, nuevamente no lo pensó y casi como no queriendo lo hiso.

-¡Oye amigo! –dijo Shun sorprendiendo a Ikki y mas a Jabu. –¿Sabes a quien me encontré hoy?.

-¿Como? –contesto Jabu sorprendido de que Shun le estuviera dando más que un simple saludo, y es que a pesar de los años era claro para ambos que una amistad entre ellos no podía existir más que simple cortesía y aunque muchas veces el chico castaño quería realmente tener esa amistad con el peli verde sabia de sobra que simplemente no seria.

Se acerco – ¿A quién? –pregunto entusiasmado

El oji-verde tomo su celular y busco una foto especifica –a él, dice que los globos flotan y tu también flotaras –enseñándole la foto al santo.

Jabu volvió a sentir ese miedo, recordó rápidamente aquel día, sus ojos miraban la foto del payaso sosteniendo globos, lo recordaba claramente aquel sentimiento de miedo, soledad, temor, subió la mirada lentamente hasta ver a su compañero de armas.

Una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en el santo más noble –es una broma amigo –dijo alegremente - ¿tus las aguantas cierto? Jejeje, hasta mañana. –dio media vuelta, entro a la habitación y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

-¿Realmente eres mi hermano, o se me perdió en el camino? –pregunto Ikki con una media sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Se perdió pero ya regreso –contesto feliz.

Así la mansión quedo en silencio, el santo más joven estaba pacíficamente dormido en su habitación, el poderoso Phoenix seguía despierto entretenido con el mundo inverso del internet, pero, en una habitación solitaria una luz tenue salía por debajo de las puertas de un closet en donde el santo del unicornio seguía estremecido por el miedo de recordar a "Popeyo el payaso".

Fin

Divertido, pobre Jabu no durmió, jajaja… realmente a mi me dan miedo los payasos


End file.
